Express $0.9634$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.9634$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100} + \dfrac{3}{1000} + \dfrac{4}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{9634}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $9634$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{9634}{10000}$